Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures
Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures (Japanese: フーパのおでまし大作戦！！ Hoopa's Appear Plan!!) are a series of six shorts for the , leading up to the release of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. They star Ash Ketchum and his as they get in trouble started by the Mythical Pokémon . The shorts originally aired weekly on Oha Suta from April 23, 2015 to May 28, 2015. English versions of all six shorts were available on Pokémon.com starting on December 11, 2015. The shorts were later made available in English, French, German, Italian, and Spanish in the Pokémon Theater in the Camp Pokémon app. List of shorts ''Flying in the Air'' Flying in the Air (Japanese: そらをとぶ Fly) is the first animated short. It first aired in Japan on April 23, 2015 and in the United States on December 11, 2015. Summary , clad in wear, decides to do some but complains about the lack of wind. creates portals summoning all kinds of , including the . They all use , but it turns out to be too much for Ash, and Hoopa and they're sent blasting off. Pokémon debuts * ( ; Confined) Characters Humans * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ; debut) * (Therian Forme) * (×3) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * ''Wake Up'' Wake Up (Japanese: めざまし Alarm Clock) is the second animated short. It first aired in Japan on April 30, 2015 and in the United States on December 11, 2015. Summary One morning, and sleep through several alarms that are set to go off at 6:45am. then summons , , and who use their to wake Ash, creating a shockwave that sends the tent flying. Pikachu, still asleep, then accidentally uses on Ash and Hoopa. Characters Humans * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * * * Errors * When Ash and his Pikachu are still sleeping on their tent at 6:45am, one of the Exploud alarm clock's eyes are colored white instead of pink. ''Ball Pickup'' Ball Pickup (Japanese: たまひろい Ball Boy) is the third animated short. It first aired in Japan on May 7, 2015 and in the United States on December 11, 2015. Summary and his are . Ash throws Poké Balls at Hawlucha and Hawlucha kicks them back. provides the Poké Balls by letting them appear through portals. However, suddenly a appears from one of the portals. It hits Ash, and when Hoopa starts laughing, Voltorb attacks it. Voltorb then uses , leaving Ash, Pikachu, Hawlucha, and Hoopa deep fried. Characters Humans * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * Trivia * This is the only short to feature one of other than Pikachu. * In the English dub, Voltorb has the cry of an . ''Heated Battle'' Heated Battle (Japanese: あついバトル Hot Battle) is the fourth animated short. It first aired in Japan on May 14, 2015 and in the United States on December 11, 2015. Summary and are facing off in a boxing ring. Suddenly, appears and summons a . Seeing this, Ash and Pikachu get more fired up than they already were. Because of that, Hoopa starts to summon more Pokémon. It summons a , a , a and a , who use their Fire-type moves to set Ash and Pikachu on fire. They start running around with fire on their tails and Hoopa laughs at them. Then, out of nowhere, Hoopa is roasted with another Fire-type attack. It falls down to the ground as the Pokémon who did this, a , flies by. Characters Humans * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * ''Shooting Star'' Shooting Star (Japanese: ながれぼし Shooting Star) is the fifth animated short. It first aired in Japan on May 21, 2015 and in the United States on December 11, 2015. Summary and are looking at a sky full of stars and suddenly a shooting star flies by. Next, appears and makes a whole bunch of shooting stars appear. Ash makes a wish, but as he does so, a crashes down on him and Pikachu and sends them flying. Hoopa starts laughing but then gets blasted off by another Staryu. Characters Humans * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (×2) ''In the Dark'' In the Dark (Japanese: くらやみ Darkness) is the sixth animated short. It first aired in Japan on May 28, 2015 and in the United States on December 11, 2015. Summary and are walking through a dark cave. Suddenly, shows up and lights up the cave by summoning multiple . Because Ash appreciates this, Hoopa starts summoning more Litwick. Their light is so bright however that it wakes up nearby , , and . Ash, Pikachu and Hoopa start running as they are chased by the angry cave inhabitants and are finally blown away by the Pokémon's combined attacks. Characters Humans * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (×2) * (×5) * (×4) * (×4) In other languages |de= |it= |ko= |es_eu= |th= }} External links * Dogasu's Backpack Category:Anime shorts es:Los sorprendentes anillos de Hoopa it:Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures